yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Léon de Puissant
Léon de Puissant is one of the main characters to appear in the third board game series. He is the Head Chair of the Judicial Board at Cambridge University, and is also the Prince of one of the major European nations, France. He is a good friend of Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard, making him a possible villain at the beginning of the series. However, he will turn over to the hero side when Isaac does. As a reflection of Bagna Miyagi from the previous two series, he will also be voiced by AthrunZala00. Personality and Ability Léon has a very aggressive personality. It is very difficult for him to stay calm, as he has a very hot-headed temper that can be provoked very quickly (even faster than Isaac). His life is mostly surrounded by politics, but he is still able to have fun when he's not dealing with royal affairs. As a Royal of the European nations, Léon has a special ability that he obtained as a trait at birth. His ability is labeled as Space Manipulation, which allows him to use space however he pleases. This ability shown in Episodes 8, 9, and 10 when he makes portals to help teleport himself or others to different places. In those same episodes, it is also revealed that Léon can use Medical Magic as another side ability when he heals Alixzandur McMardus's wound. All Royal family members have a special trait that is passed down from different generations. This is shown in the first movie when Zivon Lutrova, Matthieu la Wellsearia's nephew, uses Teleportation just like Matthieu can. However, even though it is not shown being used, it is revealed in Episode 8 that Léon has Super-Human Strength as his generic family trait. After all, he is the quickest to grow a temper and he is the strongest of the Nobles shown so far. Appearance Léon's appearance is very aggressive, just like his personality. He has spiked white hair and red eyes. He wears a scarlet outfit with golden armor pieces and a reddish-orange scarf. Léon wears this outfit to foreign war council, but will usually wear more royal looking clothes when attending other foreign affair meetings. Relationship with Others Léon shows numerous relations with the wide variety of cast. Alixzandur McMardus: Head of the Legislative House in the Government Council and also Isaac's childhood friend. The two don't talk much but they get along with each other since Isaac is good friends with both of them. In Episode 10, Léon helps Alix out when Isaac requests him to after Alix is injured in battle by Matthieu. Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard and Scott von Bhuurhenberg: The Prince of England and Prince of Germany respectively. They are close friends with Léon, both in school and for political reasons. All three are very smart and very strong, making them great allies. The three always go together to deal with diplomatic problems, such as the bombing of the Eiffel Tower in Episode 8 and the return of the Japanese Prime Minster's jet in Episode 10. The three fight, along with Alixzandur McMardus, fight Matthieu la Wellsearia in Episodes 9 and 10, that ends in a victory for the Council. Nicholas McCowhler: Vice-Chair of the Judicial Board at Cambridge University. Not much is show between the two, but it is assumed that the two are good friends since they work together on cases. Matthieu la Wellsearia: Isaac's rival. Since Isaac doesn't get along with Matthieu, Léon tends to share the same relationship with Matthieu that Isaac has. When the Council finds out that Matthieu has teamed up with Kazumaru Ichiyori, Léon has no problem with assisting Isaac to take Matthieu down. The rest of the Council: As other people Isaac must work with in the SGC, he has made friendships with them all. The Minster Island Cast: Even though some of them don't like the Royals because of the numerous taxes placed on the island, Isaac and the rest of the Council try to assist the island to make good terms between the island and the European Union. The Council has already gained some ground by becoming close friends with Kari Anderson and some of her friends. Dueling Skills Léon uses an Angel Dragon Deck. This deck uses mostly Angel and Fairy monsters, along with cards that help raise the player's life points. His deck is also accompanied by Dragon monsters, to allow him to Cross Summon his Hybrid Monster, Cleansed Soul - Shining Angel Dragon.